All I Want
by coffeeaddictx3
Summary: Follow the HSM gang through their junior year. Will Gabi and Troy last? Will Ryan and Sharpay get there leads back in the play? And what about that new girl? Sharpay centered. Troypay. RyanOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sharpay Evans sat in American History, staring at the ceiling. _Why does this class ALWAYS have to be so boring_, she thought while she listened to her teacher drone on and on about the Revolutionary War.

"Now class, after the Battle of Brandywine..." Sharpay's teacher, Mrs. Davis, continued after asking the class a few questions. _God! We learned this stuff in fifth grade! Why the heck am I EVER going to need to know about the Revolutionary War? _Sharpay thought while staring off into space. Sure, it was the story of how America won their freedom and how they overcame the British, blah, blah, blah. How in the world was learning about the Americans defeat the British every other year or so going to help Sharpay make it in the music industry?

"Can any of you tell me who signed the Declaration of Independence?" Mrs. Davis asked as though she was being extremely tricky. _Thomas Jefferson. Plain and simple. Ugh, why does she have to go on and on about the STUPID Revolutionary War? We've been talking about it since the beginning of the year! _Sharpay thought as she glared at her teacher.

"Ah, Miss Montez, do you know the answer?" Mrs. Davis asked as if she were surprised.

"Thomas Jefferson," Gabi said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Very good, Miss Montez!" Mrs. Davis said enthusiastically.

"Genius…" Sharpay said under her breath, so that only Ryan could hear her. _Gabriella Montez…, she's too perfect for her own good._ Sharpay thought. She hated Gabi with a passion. It actually made her feel good to hate someone that much. Not only was Gabi too freaking smart, she had also stolen the lead part in the play that was rightfully Sharpay's. She was pure evil in Sharpay's eyes. Sharpay had no clue why she didn't hate Troy Bolton as much as she hated Gabriella. Maybe it was because she used to like him. She was positive that she didn't like him anymore. Plus, little miss goody-two-shoes Gabriella was dating him. _No one can be that perfect._ Sharpay thought.

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay when she saw her staring at her. Sharpay wanted to go over there and punch her, but being the great actress she is, she smiled at her with a fake smile. Then she turned around and rolled her eyes in disgust.

She looked across the table where Troy Bolton was sitting. He looked at her and gave her a boyish grin. Then he mouthed the words, _this is so boring_, to her. She managed to smile and gave a small nod in agreement.

Sharpay was going to fall asleep. She put her head down in her arms and shut her eyes. About five minutes later, Mrs. Davis noticed this.

"Sharpay, are you alright?" she asked, not even thinking anybody could be bored while listening to her go on about the Revolutionary war.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Davis. I'm just not feeling very well." Sharpay said, acting as though she was actually sick. _I guess all those years at acting school paid off, _she thought. Troy, who knew she was acting, smiled at her.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Davis asked in a very concerned voice.

"Sure," Sharpay said faintly. She got up and walked down the hall. _Suckers_, she said to herself as she headed towards the girls bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my story! You guys are such a big help.

It took me a while to update; I've had dance competitions to practice for. Dance is a 24/7 commitment!

By the way, the new character that was mentioned in the summary is added in this chapter. Tell me what you think!

**Chapter Two**

Sharpay was walking in the school's empty hallway after going to the nurse. They had given her a peppermint because "her stomach was hurting". _Out of all the things in the world, why would you give someone with a stomachache a peppermint? I mean, wouldn't you give them medicine instead of freaking candy?_ Sharpay thought as she walked through the hallway. She never really figured out why the nurses at school would do that. Then again, they probably knew Sharpay was faking it. After all, she looked perfectly fine.

Sharpay decided to spend the rest of the period in the girl's bathroom. She had no intention of going back in that stupid classroom only to hear Mrs. Davis talk on and on about the war, and listen to her talk about what a good student Gabi Montez is.

She walked into the bathroom and headed to the mirror. She searched through her pink Coach purse, trying to find her favorite lip gloss.

"You hiding out from Mrs. Davis again, Shar?" a familiar voice said. Sharpay turned around.

"Hey Trina, I take it you're hiding from Mrs. Drake." Sharpay said while she began to search for her mascara.

"Yeah. Today she was lecturing us on why we shouldn't have low self esteem." Katrina said. Sharpay laughed and Katrina rolled her eyes.

"God knows you don't have that problem." Sharpay said, looking at her friend. Katrina just smiled and nodded in agreement.

Katrina Taylors was the new girl. She had moved to Albuquerque from New York City in the beginning of the school year. She had long, straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sharpay thought she would hate Katrina when she first saw her. She had reminded her of Gabriella in a weird way. Then Katrina joined the drama club. Sharpay was going to confront her, but for some odd reason, they had ended up talking about just about everything there was to talk about. It was that day that Sharpay realized that there was actually someone in the world that she could relate to besides Ryan. She and Katrina were exactly alike, with the exception of Katrina being nicer. They were best friends ever since.

"Gabi Montez annoying you again?" Katrina asked even though she knew what the answer would be.

"Duh," Sharpay responded dryly. Katrina looked hurt. "Sorry Trina, I'm just so pissed off with Gabriella. Why the hell should she get everything?" Sharpay asked Katrina hoping for an answer.

"Her life can't be all that perfect," Katrina said while she looked through her Proda purse for her lip gloss.

"But it is!" Sharpay practically yelled.

"Quiet; one of the teachers is going to come in here and bust us. And I am not, I repeat, am not, going to go listen to Mrs. Drake tell her class that we're all special in our own fucking special way!" Katrina said irritably. Sharpay laughed at Katrina. She rarely showed when she was mad, but when she did, it was bound to be hilarious.

"Oh, um, sorry about that. Guess I kind of got a little bit, well, pissed?" Katrina said, trying to think of a good word to describe how she felt.

"It's fine," Sharpay said. Just then the bell rang.

"Finally, class is over!" Katrina said.

"It's your free period too, right?" Sharpay asked. Katrina nodded her head. "Ok, then lets go see Kelsi. We really need to practice our singing. The musical tryouts are in two weeks, and either you or I have got to beat Little Miss Montez. I swear, if she gets a good part, I will officially crack." Sharpay said. Then the two girls walked out of the door and to the music room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all of the reviews guys! Keep on sending them; you guys are a big help.

**Chapter Three**

"Ouch! Hey! What the crap Shar!" Ryan complained as Sharpay dragged him down the hallway. "Would you at least mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Fill him in Katrina," Sharpay ordered as she continued to drag Ryan through the hallway.

"Hey Katrina," Ryan said with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't even realized that Katrina was there because she was walking behind them the entire time.

"Ryan," she said acknowledging that he was there. She laughed when she saw the huge grin on his face. Ryan did always know how to make her laugh.

"Ok, so now that we're all reacquainted, fill him in," Sharpay said, raising her voice a little bit. Katrina just rolled her eyes at her friends stuck up attitude. "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed." Sharpay confessed to Katrina. Katrina nodded and faced towards Ryan.

"We're going to go and see Kelsi about helping us with the play," Katrina finally said. Ryan looked at the both of them in disbelief.

"Shar, are you sure?" he asked. Sharpay nodded. "You've got to be joking; Gabi and Troy will hate us if we steal Kelsi from them."

"Do I ever joke around?" Sharpay said defensively. "And plus, who cares if they hate us, it's not like I'm ever going to need them to make me happy in life."

"But Sharpay, they're are friends now. We should at least be a little bit nicer to them, don't you think?" Ryan asked, hoping his sister would agree with him.

"First of all, Ryan, I will never be friends with Gabriella Montez." She paused for a while waiting for them to say something.

"What about Troy Bolton?" Katrina said, not even attempting to hide the huge grin that was plastered on her face.

"I'll never be friends with him either." Sharpay said quickly. Ryan and Katrina looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I still don't know. What do you think, Trina?" Ryan said, looking over at Katrina. She thought for a little bit.

"Technically," she said after thinking it over for a minute or two, "we wouldn't be stealing Kelsi from Troy and Gabriella. We would just be getting help from her too. I think we should at least stop by there and ask her." Katrina said. She waited for Ryan or Sharpay to reply. Ryan sighed after thinking for a while.

"Ok, we'll go, but if they get mad at me I blame you," Ryan said to Sharpay.

"Since when do I care if you blame me for things like that? Plus, it's not like I really care what Gabriella Montez thinks about me." She paused for a second "Or Troy Bolton." She said quickly.

"Then it's decided," Katrina said, "let's go and see Kelsi now, before Troy and Gabriella get to." The three friends began to walk down the hall.

**MEANWHILE…..**

"I really hope Sharpay is feeling better. Maybe we should go and look for her before going to see Kelsi," Gabriella suggested as she, Troy, Chad, and Taylor walked out of Mrs. Davis's class.

"Gabi, Sharpay was faking it," Troy told her for the tenth time.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Positive," Troy promised.

"She's a pretty good actress," Gabriella admitted to herself and all the other people around her.

"Well, acting school can do that to you. She's been performing since she was like, what, five maybe," Taylor said, joining in on the conversation.

"Probably," Chad said, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said, "Do you want to come over today after school? We should practice out singing. After all, the musical tryouts are in two weeks."

"Gabi," he said softly, "you know that the tryouts aren't in pairs this year. We are auditioning solo this year because Mrs. Darbus wants to pick the pairs."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that we can't practice," Gabriella said hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to practice for the big game next Friday," he said. When he saw the hurt look in Gabriella's eyes, he went to her and put his arm around her. "Hey, you know that if I could, I would come over. I'm sorry, but I really need to practice for the game." Gabriella smiled.

"I know, Troy. You don't have to explain to me." She pecked him on the cheek. He smiled one of his cute, boyish grins.

"Plus, I know we'll do fine. I'm sure that we'll play the leading couple," Gabriella said hopefully.

"Please don't say that Gabi, you don't want to sound like Sharpay," Taylor said. That's all she needed was her best friend being exactly like the girl that she hated most.

"I'm sorry Taylor. A little confidence never hurt though, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't you dare start acting like Sharpay Evans. I swear, that girl is nothing but trouble," Taylor replied.

"Taylor, she's changed. Why can't you guys just give her a chance? Troy and I have forgiven her and Ryan. You should be able to too," Gabi said.

"Sorry Gabi. You're my best friend and I don't want you to be hurt." Just then the bell rang. "Look, I got to go. I'm late for class." Taylor said. She and Chad slipped away.

Gabi smiled at Troy. "You want to go and see Kelsi. She should be able to help us. After all, she did write the play." Gabi asked Troy. He smiled at her.

"Of course." He said. She slipped her hand into his, and they walked down the hall together.

(A/N: All of you Troy pay fans don't be mad at me! This is just one part of the story. I swear I'll put a lot of Troy pay in later!)


	4. Chapter 4

For the record, I don't own a thing from HMS, but I do own Katrina (she happens to be my own character). If I did own HMS, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this story.

**Chapter Four**

"No you guys! Forget it. I'm not going to help you just so you can prevent me from helping Troy and Gabi. I should've known you guys would never change!" Kelsi said after Sharpay, Katrina, and Ryan had asked them for her help.

"But Kelsi," Katrina had said in an innocent voice, "we really want you're help. We're not just asking for help so we can prevent Gabi and Troy from getting your help to."

"Yeah, were all up for sharing," Ryan said, joining in on the conversation.

"But last year, you guys wouldn't even except any help from me," Kelsi said, facing Sharpay and Ryan.

"Kelsi, how many times must I tell you the same thing over and over again? I've told you, after losing the part in the musical last year, I've come to the realization that I need other peoples help sometimes. I swear, I'm being truly genuine," Sharpay lied through her teeth.

"Really?" Kelsi asked quietly.

"Really." Sharpay said with a fake smile on her face.

Kelsi sighed. "Well, I guess I could help you guys during your free period. We can practice whatever you like. I have a few rules though." Kelsi paused for a moment. "First of all, I'm not making any changes to my music unless I feel it's necessary. Next, I will work with whoever I feel like working with. Finally, I'm not going to be bossed around by you!" she said, looking at Sharpay. Kelsi had become a lot bolder since last year.

"Kelsi!" Sharpay yelled, "For the last time, I HAVE CHANGED! I'm not going to boss you around; it's your music. I'm not going to change your music, and I don't care who you work with. This is your musical and I'm not going to give you a hard time. Please, just believe me!"

_She sounds like she isn't kidding,_ Katrina thought.

"Sorry, Sharpay. I'm just not used to you being so nice," she admitted. Sharpay had calmed down.

"Don't worry Kelsi. I swear its fine." Her voice had returned to its usual tone.

We'll start practicing tomorrow, ok guys?" Kelsi asked. The Sharpay, Katrina, and Ryan all nodded.

"I would start today, but I have some unfinished business to take care of," Kelsi said. Katrina cocked an eyebrow, a useless talent that she could do quite well.

"Unfinished business?" she asked unsure of what Kelsi was talking about. Kelsi sighed.

"I'm breaking up with Jason," she whispered to Katrina.

"Oh, sorry. Good luck with that," Katrina said. Kelsi just nodded.

"AH! I said I wanted a latte, not a frappuccino! Why you dumb little…"

"SHAR!" Katrina gasped at her friend. Sharpay glared at her.

"Grr…. Stop interrupting me!" Sharpay shouted. "You stupid little freshmen, why did I ever let you join the drama club?"

"I'm sorry miss, I mean Sharpay," the scared freshman said.

"You are one of the stupidest people I've ever met. Don't you know that frappuccinos have about ten times more calories than lattes?" Sharpay was giving the freshman a look that could kill. The freshman gulped nervously.

"No, I'm so sorry Sharpay. I swear I had no idea."

"I worked on losing weight this whole summer, and I'm not about to let some stupid freshman who doesn't know the difference between a latte and a frappuccino mess that up. Now, go back and get me a sugar-free vanilla latte with skim milk," Sharpay demanded.

"Yes m'am!" The freshman walked off. Ryan and Katrina stood there in shock.

"Shar, holy shit! Your temper is even worse than last year," Ryan said. Sharpay pulled out her mirror from her purse and shot Ryan a confused look.

"And your point would be?"

"Look, Sharpay, I know that you're freaking out because of the musical tryouts. Just don't go around threatening to kill the freshmen and sophomores in the school," Katrina said.

"What exactly is the difference between a frappuccino and a latte?" Ryan asked. Sharpay and Katrina rolled there eyes in disgust.

"I'll tell you when I think you're mature enough to know, Ryan," Katrina said with a huge grin on her face. She and Sharpay began to laugh.

"But guys, seriously, what _is_ the difference between the two of them?" Ryan asked persistently.

"Never you mind," Sharpay said. "Come on, we'd better get going to our next class." Ryan, Sharpay and Katrina walked out of the lunchroom and down to their lockers.

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I'm working on a CSI fanfic too! If you like CSI and are as obsessed with it as me, you should check it out.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update! I am really busy at this time of the year with my finals (all Algebra students are required to take a final; that's what I get for being in the highest level math… sighs) and I'm just finishing up with dance for the season. Like I've been saying, dance is a total 24/7 commitment.

I really appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten. You guys have all been so great and I love getting reviews; it makes me happy! 

Disclaimer: As you all probably could've guessed, I don't own any of the characters from High School Musical. I am simply borrowing them. However, I **do** own Katrina, because she was **my **idea. No, you can not have her.

And, without further ado…

**Chapter Five**

Sharpay sat in the school's gym, singing along to the song blasting on her pink I-pod. Her bus had come earlier than she had expected it to, so she had missed it. Ryan and Katrina were on there way to the school, and were planning on picking her up in the gymnasium. She was humming along to a song from Chicago, her favorite musical. She got bored of listening to songs from Chicago and switched to Phantom of the Opera.

Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me. .

_Ugh,_ Sharpay thought as she listened to the lyrics of the song. She wasn't really in the mood to listen to a sappy song like that, no matter how much she usually loved the music and the musical. _One day, _Sharpay thought to herself happily, _I'll be a huge Broadway star. Then I'll be able to play the part of Christine in an actual Phantom of the Opera play. _She smiled at the thought. _Or maybe I'll be able to play Roxie Hart in Chicago. Now that roll would be perfect for me!_

Sharpay smiled again; which was a rare thing to happen ever since she failed to get the lead role in last years musical. She had started smiling again when she had become friends with Katrina. She was so supportive. Katrina was the type of person that could make you smile on your worst days. She could still remember the exact words that Katrina had said to make her realize that she was one of the best friends a girl could possibly want:

"Shar, you can't let something that happened in the past effect what your future is going to be like. So what if you missed one opportunity to be the lead in a play. There will be more chances. As Alexander Graham Bell once said; _when one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us._ Sharpay, there will be so many more opportunities for you. All you need to do is be done with the past and look ahead towards the future."

That was the day that Sharpay realized that she would most likely never have a better friend by her side than Katrina Taylors.

Sharpay sighed. She wished that she could be the type of friend that Katrina was; always there and always supportive. Even as kind to Sharpay and as patient with her as she was, Sharpay still got jealous of Katrina. Maybe it was because Katrina was a better person than Sharpay. However, she didn't believe that was the reason. The reason was most likely that Sharpay was always jealous of those who had any sort of advantage over herself. Katrina was pretty, kind, and extremely talented when it came to music. Not to mention, she had lived in New York City and had taken singing lessons there since she was five. There was no way in hell that she couldn't make it to Broadway, unless she got in some sort of freak accident and it left her unable to sing.

And that was the type of life Sharpay wanted.

But, unless she and her family just decided to randomly pack up there bags and head to NYC, she was going to be stuck in boring old Albuquerque until she was eighteen. Then she would head out and leave the life that she desperately hated.

She began to flip through the songs that she liked from Phantom. She randomly selected a song.

No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you. .

Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:   
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .

All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .

Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too –

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. _I'm so not in the mood for these songs._ She sighed heavily. Then she put her I-pod in her purse and began to walk out the door.

"Sharpay?"

She quickly turned around. Troy Bolton stood a few feet away from her, still walking towards her. He smiled at her.

"What do you want, Bolton?"

"I…I, well, I just came in here to practice for basketball," he paused as Sharpay stared at him waiting for him to continue with his explanation. "I usually come here after school when my dad has to stay late. He wanted me to practice for the game on Friday and…"

"Yeah, I don't care anymore," Sharpay interrupted when she got tired of Troy talking about basketball.

"Um, okay. So, why are you here?" Troy asked her.

"Oh, well, I missed the bus because I went to talk to Ms. Darbus about the musical. Ryan and Trina are coming to pick me up soon."

"Cool." Troy responded. They sat there in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Are you and Gabriella trying out for the school musical this year?" Sharpay asked, pretending she didn't already know the answer.

"Um, yeah. Gabi was really upset that the auditions weren't in pairs this year. She doesn't want to get paired up with anyone but me," Troy said.

"You do know there are four main characters in this year's musical; there are two pairs," Sharpay said sagely. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I figure that it will be you, me, Gabi, and Ryan for the lead parts,"

"Don't count on it," Sharpay snapped. Troy gave her a confused look. "You're forgetting about Katrina. I think she could give me and Gabriella a run for our money." Troy agreed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right; she is really good."

A few minutes passed with silence.

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy said. Sharpay looked up at him. "Do you want to play?" He bounced the basketball to her and she caught it. She gave him a blank stare. "It beats sitting here doing absolutely nothing," Troy said hopefully. Sharpay sighed.

"Why not."

Katrina and Ryan entered the building.

"Ok, now where did she say that she'd be?" Ryan asked Katrina. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you really are as dense as you look."

"Hey, I can't help it. It's the way God made me," Ryan said smiling.

"Well, I guess there need to be some abnormal people in this world to make the rest of us look better," Katrina mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses," Katrina responded. Ryan cocked an eyebrow at her. "My dad used to say that all the time when I was little. It used to really piss me off."

"Oh," Ryan said quietly. "Hey you never answered my question."

"We're going to the gym, moron."

"Oh, ok."

When Katrina and Ryan came close enough to the gym, they began to hear laughing. They looked at each other, confused as hell.

"Are you sure she said the gym?" Ryan asked.

"Positive."

"Okay, if you're sure." Katrina made her way to the door and began to listen.

"Come on Sharpay! That's traveling!"

"If you were gentlemen, you wouldn't complain about me traveling."

"Yeah, but I'm not, so stop."

Sharpay laughed, "Like I'm going to stop just because you told me to."

Katrina gave Ryan a confused look. She peered into the gym. When Ryan saw this he did the same. They saw Troy with his arms around Sharpay's waist, attempting to pry the ball from her hands. They were both laughing hysterically.

"Damn it, Sharpay! Give me the ball."

"It's quite pathetic that you can't get the ball from me; considering that you're so much taller and stronger, not to mention you play basketball," Sharpay said laughing.

"That's because I'm not trying," Troy said smugly.

"Okay, if you're so tough Troy Bolton, then try."

Troy picked her off the ground, causing Sharpay to scream and drop the ball. Then he quickly picked up the ball.

"See, are you sure you want me to try," Troy said confidently. Sharpay lunged at him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Duh, I want you to try," Sharpay said as they each began to tug on the ball.

"Okay, you asked for it," Troy said smiling.

Katrina and Ryan both pulled their heads from sight and looked at each other. It took everything they had not to laugh.

"Should we break this up?" Ryan asked Katrina.

Katrina smiled evilly and said, "No, let's give them another hour or so. Come on," she said tugging at Ryan's arm, "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat and then we'll interrupt them when it's convenient for us."

"Sharpay is going to be pissed if we show up late," Ryan said cautiously.

"Trust me Ryan," Katrina said, "Sharpay will be just fine."

(A/N: Well I hope that chapter was worth the wait. I got reviews saying they wanted more Troypay, but I also got reviews saying not too much Troypay. In the end, I just decided to do what I wanted. After all it is **my** story. If you're not happy, oh well. I'm guessing that other people are. Remember to review! I except criticism, but only **constructive **criticism. Don't tell me that you hate my story and then not tell me why it is so terrible. I guess you could call that my pet peeve. Thank you all for reading!)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews! These are all the people that I feel the nee to thank for the great reviews: CrazyHMSfan, hay2thelee, C Campss104, BarlowGirlie, Sehila, Dumbledore's Girl, nikpik, xXZanessaxForeverXx, nneessssaa, Lynner-15, xxAnnaxx, chelseagrey, Troypay-RULES-Troyella-SUCKS, and mikisazhi. I especially love you if made my story a favorite or put it on alert or put me (Sharpaystwin11) on alert or favorite author list. I also like the people who review for just about every chapter. You make me so happy!

Disclaimer: As you all know, I own nothing. I have never owned anything, and I will most likely never own anything for as long as I live. Maybe if we all pitched in some money we could buy High School Musical, but until we raise that money, you and I own nothing. :'(

Okay, now that that's over with, I give you…

**Chapter Six**

"Where the hell were you guys!" Sharpay screamed to Katrina and Ryan as they entered the gym an hour late. "I was waiting for over an hour for you guys!"

"Sorry Shar," Ryan said. "We forgot to come pick you up…"

"YOU FORGOT!"

"Well," Katrina continued, "Ryan here, being the genius he is, never told me to come pick you up," she said, lying through her teeth. Ryan stared in disbelief at her.

"That's…" Katrina kicked Ryan in the shin, hard, "Ouch! I mean, that's what happened." Ryan glared at Katrina, and she pretended not to notice.

Sharpay gave both of them a funny look. "Okay? You guys are acting really weird." She stood there, confused with there behavior. "You guys aren't dating, are you?"

Ryan choked on the soda he was drinking and Katrina gasped.

"With her?" Ryan asked.

"You can't possibly mean your brother, can you?" Katrina asked.

"Never mind," Sharpay said quietly. She smirked at the looks that Ryan and Katrina were giving each other.

Ryan went up to Katrina and put his arm around her shoulders. "This girl is more like a sister to me," he said smiling. Katrina rolled her eyes and shoved Ryan's arm off of her.

"Ew, gross, Ryan cooties," she teased sarcastically.

"Whatever you two. Now can we _please_ get out of here?" Sharpay said impatiently.

"Fine," Katrina replied. The three of them went to her car and drove off.

* * *

"So, Shar," Katrina asked when they had gotten back to Sharpay and Ryan's house, "What did you do while you were waiting for us?"

Sharpay immediately thought of Troy. "Oh, not much," she said nonchalantly. "I listened to my Ipod and did some homework. That's pretty much it." She hated lying to Katrina, but she figured it was necessary in this case.

"Oh, cool," Katrina replied.

"Sounds like fun," Ryan said, finally joining in the conversation. Ryan and Katrina looked at each other and began to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked bewilderedly.

"Nothing," Ryan said, still laughing.

"Last time I checked, people don't usually laugh hysterically over nothing," Sharpay said irritably.

"It's nothing," Katrina managed to say through her laughing. She was beginning to cry because of her laughter.

"Okay, somebody took their happy pills today," Sharpay said under her breath.

Katrina stood up. "Okay guys, I'm going to head home now. I have to watch my cousins tonight while my parents and my aunt and uncle go out." She sighed. "Parents are so unfair." Sharpay and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"By Trina," Sharpay and Ryan said in unison. She waved to them and drove off in her car.

"I'm going up to bed now Shar. I don't want to be too tired for the auditions tomorrow." Ryan said.

"Oh, shit! Those are tomorrow, aren't they," Sharpay remembered.

"Yeah, I can't believe you forgot. Well anyway, if I were you, I'd get some rest too." Ryan walked up the stairs and headed towards his room.

"Well, better get some sleep," Sharpay said to herself and went to her room.

* * *

Five minutes. That was all the wait Sharpay, Ryan, and Katrina had before they would be listening to Ms. Darbus lecturing them about the musical. They all sat in English class, staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Sharpay looked over at Katrina. Her face looked a little bit whiter than usual. Sharpay through an eraser at Katrina, causing her to look at Sharpay.

_What?_ Katrina whispered Sharpay.

_Are you okay? You look sick? Are you nervous?_ Sharpay mouthed to Katrina.

_I'll be fine_. Katrina said, and went back to staring at the clock.

Finally, the bell rang.

"Okay guys, make sure you look enthusiastic and smile a lot. It helps with Ms. Darbus's decision. It works I swear," Sharpay said, lecturing Ryan and Katrina.

"It didn't work last year," Ryan said unhappily. Sharpay shot Ryan her famous "Ice Queen" look.

"Ryan that was last year. This is this year. We are going to get into that musical and we will be great." Sharpay looked over at Katrina who was smiling at her friend's change of heart. The three of them stopped at the doors leading into the auditorium.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked the two of them.

"Sharpay," Katrina replied, "I have never gone into a tryout without being prepared." She smiled. With that, they all walked into the auditorium.

* * *

Like? Don't Like? Let me know! Also, if you review, I'll most likely come out with the next chapter sooner. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, time to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter: mondlering moonfoot, C Campss104, xxAnnaxx, and Tatie. Also big thanks to you if you made this story a favorite or put it on alert. It makes me so happy! Hey, and if you review for the next chapter, you get to have your name written in the beginning of the next chapter (wow that's cool right?) along with my undying gratitude. Now that is cool, so you'd better review.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I know, it's very sad, but it is a fact of life.

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been having writer's block. I hope the wait was worth it!

**Chapter Seven**

The auditorium wasn't very full, but it had a lot more people trying out than last year.

"Good turn out this year, huh Sharpay?" Ryan asked his sister.

"I guess," Sharpay said. She was busy scanning the crowd of people for people that she actually recognized.

"Hey Shar, Ryan, Katrina!" Sharpay turned around. Gabi Montez and Troy Bolton had just walked into the auditorium. She had the sweet smile that she always had plastered on her face. Troy was smiling too, but he was looking directly at Sharpay.

"Hey guys," Katrina said merrily. Ryan just waved to the two of them.

"Hi you two. I know I keep forgetting to say this, but good luck today," Sharpay said happily. Katrina and Ryan just stared at her in awe.

"Um, yeah, good luck guys," Ryan managed to say, not taking his eyes off of his sister. Sharpay glared at the two of them and they looked away.

"Aw… thanks guys. Good luck to you too," Gabriella said with the same smile still on her face. "Come on, we should find seats."

As Katrina Ryan and Gabi made their way down the isle, Sharpay and Troy tagged along behind them.

"Hey Sharpay," Troy said, grinning at her.

"Bolton," Sharpay replied as usual, attempting not to look directly at his face. She knew that if she did, seeing him smile would make her smile too. "Did you tell anyone about the whole gym incident?"

"Oh, you mean the time that you actually had fun playing a sport, not to mention, playing a sport with me."

"Can you thing of any other time?" Sharpay asked sarcastically. "And answer the question!"

Troy laughed at her impatience. "For your information, Sharpay, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Gabriella. After all, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as our school's Ice Queen, now would I?"

"Maybe I don't want to be the Ice Queen," Sharpay mumbled.

"What did you say?" Troy asked.

"I said thanks, we'd better catch up to everyone else," Sharpay said quickly.

"Did not…" Troy whispered to himself.

Ryan, Katrina, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella all decided to sit in the front rows instead of the back as usual. This was mostly because Katrina was complaining to Ryan about being too far back, and he couldn't stand it, so he moved and everyone else followed.

"Geez, Ryan, no need to take what I say so seriously," Katrina said to Ryan as he sat there sulking.

"You annoy me," he stated.

Katrina pretended to sigh dreamily. "You make my heart skip a beat every time I heard you whisper those three little words in my ear," Katrina said jovially. She laughed as Ryan gave her a look of disgust. Then he turned to Sharpay.

"Why does your best friend have such a trait for sarcasm?"

"Sarcasm is not a trait," Katrina replied, "It's a way of life."

"Whatever you say, Trina," Ryan sighed.

"Alright everybody, your attention is needed up here," Ms. Darbus said from the stage. The small crowd of people auditioning instantly became silent, and all attention was directed to Ms. Darbus.

"As you all know, this is the auditions for our musical. If you aren't here for that, then leave." Ms. Darbus waited to see if anyone left. When no one did, she continued.

"This year's musical was composed, once again, by Ms. Kelsi Neilson." Ms. Darbus motioned over to Kelsi who was sitting at the piano. She smiled when she heard the applause coming from the audience, and turned back around to look at her music to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Anyway," Ms. Darbus continued, "you all should know how this is going work by now. I will call you up one by one to audition. And the end of the audition, I will give you a small bit of criticism. Your roles will be posted on the bulletin board outside of my room tomorrow."

All of a sudden, someone's cell phone began to ring.

"WAS THAT A CELLPHONE?" Ms. Darbus yelled.

Sharpay looked over at Katrina. She was slowly moving her hand into her purse, so she wouldn't attract any attention from Ms. Darbus. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly turned it off.

"If I find out who that was…" Ms. Darbus began.

"Um, Ms. Darbus," Kelsi interrupted, "we should really begin the auditions. We don't want to run late." She gave her a nervous smile.

"Oh, I suppose you're right, Kelsi," Ms. Darbus said, disappointed at the fact that her ranting was cut off. "Okay, first to the stage is…"

Sharpay managed to avoid the sound of Ms. Darbus's voice, as she glanced over at her brother. He was just barely managing to hold back his laughter. Katrina sat next to him, her face red from embarrassment.

"I really need to thank Kelsi for saving me there," Katrina whispered to Sharpay. Sharpay smiled.

"That would have completely ruined your chances of getting a good part for the musical for sure. Ms. Darbus would have kicked you out."

"I bet your brother would have just loved that," Katrina said, glaring in Ryan's direction. He smiled smugly at her. She gave him a look that could kill and turned back to Sharpay. "Oh yeah," she said, "He would have _loved _that."

* * *

After an hour of some very painful auditions, (and three good ones from Troy, Ryan, and Gabriella) the only auditions that remained were Sharpay and Katrina.

"Katrina Taylors," Ms. Darbus said, "you're on stage, now." Then she turned to the crowd. "Now you can all see why the theatre can be so wonderful."

Katrina walked casually up to the stage, as if performing in front of a crowd was what she did everyday for a living. When she got up on the stage she smiled, and it seemed to make everyone calm down. Sharpay realized that Katrina had that effect on people when she performed.

"Ready?" Kelsi asked her. Katrina nodded and Kelsi began playing the song.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December. _

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Sharpay instantly recognized the song, Once Upon a December. She had remembered singing the song many times; for auditions, for practice, or just because she felt like singing at the moment. She hummed the song to herself as Katrina sang on.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

When she stopped, everyone in the whole auditorium applauded.

"Brava, Miss Taylors, Brava," Ms. Darbus said above the applause. Katrina smiled and walked back to her seat. The applause didn't stop until Ms. Darbus made it stop.

"Alright, alright, I think Miss Taylors gets the point, you all liked her. But before we go, we have one last audition, Sharpay Evans."

After last year, Sharpay wasn't as confident as she used to be. For the first time in her life, Sharpay Evans was scared of auditioning. _Get it together, Sharpay,_ she told herself. _It's just an audition, who cares if Gabriella, or anyone else for that matter, beats you for the leading role_. But Sharpay already knew the answer to that; she cared.

She stepped on the stage, and when her music began to play, she sang better than she ever had before.

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me_

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . . _

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you. .

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!_

Sharpay sighed with relief. She was so glad that that was over with. She walked down the isle, back to her seat. She was thrilled with the amount of applause she was getting. It was more than she usually got. That was either because there were more people or she did really well, she convinced herself.

"Sharpay," Katrina said when she sat down next to her, "that was great! How long have you been practicing for this?"

"As long as you have," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?"

"Well, it just seems like you've been practicing a lot longer than me, that's all," Katrina said quietly. "And if it makes you feel any better, you did _way_ better then Gabriella." Sharpay smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

"Out of my way," Sharpay said to a freshman as she walked down the hallway. Katrina frowned at her rudeness. "Well, she was in my way," Sharpay told Katrina when she saw the look on her face.

"You sleep at all last night?" Katrina asked, trying to change the subject.

"No," Sharpay said, shaking her head. "What about you?"

"Not at all."

All of a sudden, Ryan came running down the hall.

"Guys," he said, "Ms. Darbus posted our roles." He grabbed their arms and dragged them down the hallway. Katrina got there first. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What is it Katrina?" Ryan said, as he came running up behind her.

"You and I are one of the pairs," she said slowly, her eyes wide with shock. Ryan stared blankly at her, and they both broke out laughing.

"God, I am going to be so sick of you by the time this is over," Ryan said. Katrina nodded in agreement.

"Um, what part did I get," Sharpay said nervously.

"Take a look for your self," Ryan and Katrina said in unison. Sharpay hesitantly moved over to the bulletin board, and within a few seconds was jumping up and down.

"I got the leading role!" she shouted. Then she froze. "But, if Ryan doesn't have the leading male role, then who does?" she asked, attempting to figure out the situation out loud.

"I did," said a voice from behind her. Sharpay turned around only to find Troy Bolton standing behind her.

* * *

Well, I hope that was worth the wait. Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I am** so **sorry for the wait! My computer crashed and I lost everything, so I had to rewrite this chapter.

Thanks to sohotdagirl, xxAnnaxx, C Campss 104, xofalling2deep, MeganAlyce15, NyKiKsBuTtTt888999, and Anti Cel for their reviews. I love reviews. They make me happy for the rest of the day. If you are a nice person and want to bring some joy into my boring little life give me a review. Seriously, it only takes like 5 seconds if you can type real fast. Let me know what you think and if I need to work on anything. Heck, let me know if you hate my story; go ahead, I don't mind. You can also tell me if you hate my rambling on and on about reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but all of you already know that. So why am I wasting time writing this obvious statement?

**Chapter Eight**

"Bolton," Sharpay stated dryly when she realized who had the leading role.

"Don't sound so happy to see me," Troy mumbled.

"We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you're funny," Sharpay snapped.

"This is going to be interesting," Katrina said eagerly. Troy and Sharpay glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'll leave. Come on Ryan, let's leave this couple alone." Sharpay could here the two of them laughing as they walked down the hallway together.

"Are those two dating?" Troy asked, as he watched Ryan and Katrina turn a corner and disappear.

"I really have no clue anymore," Sharpay said, "But enough with changing the subject."

"I wasn't changing the subject," Troy said, pretending to be offended.

"Look, I know that you would rather be paired up with Gabriella, and that's fine with me. But we need to practice together for the sake of the musical." Sharpay paused, waiting to see if Troy had anything smart to say. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "We should at least make some sort of arrangements for practicing, or whatever."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Troy asked, being serious at last.

"Just come after school today. You know where I live, right?" Troy nodded. "Well, okay, I'll see you then."

Just as Sharpay was about to leave, Troy shouted her name. She spun around to see him walking up to her.

"Sit by me and Gabi at lunch."

"Is that an order or is it an option?" she asked, confused at what Troy wanted.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. I just thought you'd like to sit with us because, you know, we're friends," Troy said, saying the 'we're friends' part more as a question. Sharpay just stared at him blankly. "Plus," Troy continued, "It would be better for the musical if we became better friends. After all, people want to see chemistry with the main characters if they're supposedly so in love."

Sharpay pondered the thought for awhile, and she finally responded with, "Okay, Bolton, if you're that desperate." Before Troy could argue with what she had said, she had disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"We're sitting with Troy and Gabi and their other little friends today," Sharpay informed Katrina and Ryan when she saw them before lunch.

"What? Why?" Katrina asked as she slammed her locker shut. "I thought you said you hated them."

"Yeah," Ryan said, joining in on the conversation. "I thought you said you hated them."

"Stop repeating me!" Katrina yelled and smacked Ryan playfully on top of the head.

"Oh! The pain! The agony!" Ryan said dramatically. The two of them laughed, but Sharpay stood there, not amused.

Katrina stopped her laughed and looked directly at Sharpay. "No, but seriously, you're actually going to listen to Troy and sit at another table?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes,"

"But what about our friends sitting at the drama club's table. They'll be so lost without us!" Ryan said.

"Chill out Ryan; they'll be fine without us." Sharpay said.

"I don't know, Sharpay. It's not that I do like Tory, Gabi, and the rest of their friends, because I do. It just doesn't seem right. I'd rather sit at our table then theirs. Why not just tell Troy to sit at ours."

"He'll miss Gabi too much," said Sharpay said, almost disappointedly.

"I don't care. If he wants to sit by us, he's going to sit at our table, damn it!" Katrina said.

"Why not compromise?" asked Ryan, afraid of what the two girl's responses would be.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, the best one you've had in a while, in fact." Katrina replied, smiling at Ryan. Ryan smirked with satisfaction. "But don't go getting a big head over it. You still suck at giving us good ideas." Ryan frowned with frustration.

"I do not…" he said sadly. Katrina walked up to Ryan laughing and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Aw, Ryan, I was just kidding. You do have a lot of good ideas." Ryan smiled again looking at Katrina.

"You're just saying that."

"Yep, pretty much," Katrina said. Ryan's smile vanished again and Katrina began to giggle again.

"Okay, guys," Sharpay said, pushing though them, "Stop your flirting and let's go to lunch."

"We're not flirting!" Ryan and Katrina said in unison, as they followed Sharpay down the hallway to the cafeteria.

**Meanwhile……**

"Why does Sharpay have to sit with us?" Taylor asked Troy at there table. She and Chad had been pouting ever since Troy and Gabriella had told to two of them Sharpay was sitting with them and maybe Ryan and Katrina would too.

"I thought I already explained this to you. Sharpay is sitting with us so we can discuss our roles in the musical," Troy said, irritably.

"You know, Troy," Gabriella said sweetly, "you don't need an excuse to sit by Sharpay. If you want to be friends with her, that's fine."

"I thought you would be mad that Sharpay got the part," Troy said, confused at to what Gabriella was feeling.

"I'm not mad at Sharpay," said Gabi, "I'm mad that I didn't get the part with you, but I'm definitely not mad at Shar. And you're avoiding the question."

"Guys, I swear the only reason she is sitting by us at lunch is because we need to work something out." Chad and Taylor gave Troy a confused look. "For practicing, you guys know what I'm talking about."

"Sure, Troy," Chad said. "Just make sure you don't get too close to the Ice Queen, she might just bite you."

"Chad, Sharpay has changed, so there's no need to be so mean to her," Gabriella said sternly.

"I personally don't buy all of this 'Sharpay has changed' crap. I still think she is the mean, back-stabbing, drama queen that she's been since the fifth grade." Taylor said. "What ever happened to the old Sharpay?" she said sighing.

"I know, we all used to be good friends," Chad said remembering back to the years before fifth grade.

"I remember our boy Troy having a little, shall we say, crush on Sharpay," Zeke said, smiling at Troy.

"I did not."

"Oh, please." Jason said. "You were mad about the girl, even if it was only fourth grade."

"Aw, Troy, that's so cute." Gabriella said flirtatiously.

"I did not like her," Troy said, his face turning a bright shade of red. _I shouldn't be lying to them. After all they all know that I used to be crazy about her, _Troy thought. _What ever did happen to the old Sharpay?_

* * *

"Run home Troy!" his team shouted to him. The just about all of the fourth grade boys were outside playing kickball, as they usually did during recess. He slid into home, winning yet another game for his team.

"Nice, Troy," Chad said to him grinning. "With you on our team, the others don't stand a chance. Hey are you even listening to me?" Chad tapped him on the shoulder.

"What, oh sorry. I'm sort of out of it today." Troy said looking towards the big Elm tree that was in the far corner of their playground. Sitting under it was a small, blonde girl staring off into space. Troy smiled as he watched her.

"Sharpay," Chad said seeing what Troy was looking at. He chuckled. "Troy, you are obsessed. You should just ask her to be your girlfriend. She's really not that bad; actually, she's pretty nice."

"I don't like her like that!" Troy said, upset that he so obviously liked her. "I just think she's… pretty."

Chad laughed. "Whatever dude. Just go up to her and talk with her or something," he said, pushing Troy towards the direction of the tree, and then he walked away. Troy sighed, finally getting enough courage to talk to her.

When Troy went up to Sharpay, she was too busy humming a song to notice that he was standing right next to her.

"Hey, Shar."

Sharpay jumped when she heard his voice. She turned around and looked at him. At a loss for words she said the only thing she could think of, "Geez, Bolton, you scared the crap out of me."

"Oh, sorry…" Troy began.

"Don't be sorry. Next time, just make sure you don't scare me when I'm off in my own little world," she said with a genuine smile on her face.

_She looks so nice when she smiles…_Troy thought, smiling at her.

"So," Sharpay said when there was an awkward silence, "what did you come over by me for?"

"Oh, I just was bored and figured I'd come over and… and talk maybe?" Troy said, saying the last part of his statement as more of a question.

"Cool," was the only think Sharpay could say. After all, Troy Bolton ditched his other friends to talk to _her_. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, trying to break another awkward silence.

"I don't know," he said shyly. He smiled, seeing that she was blushing even though he had barely said two words to her.

"Where's Ryan?" Troy said, noticing that Sharpay's brother, who was always tagging along behind his sister, was nowhere to be found.

"He's sick today," Sharpay said. "We think he got the flu. I don't want to get it, so I've been staying away from him. He's been sick for the past week you know."

"Yeah, I noticed," Troy said, making Sharpay smile again. "I really like you," he said randomly. Sharpay looked him directly in the eyes, and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen her give to anyone before.

"I like you too, Troy." With those words, Troy Bolton was the happiest he had been in a long time.

"I was… um…" Troy stuttered.

"Yes, Troy," Sharpay said, still smiling at him.

"Well, I was wondering… if you would…"

"Hey, Troy, breaks over. Come down to the field and help us win!" Jason shouted to him from the nearby field.

Troy sighed, "I'd better go." Sharpay nodded in approval.

"Wait!" she suddenly shouted before he walked away. He turned around, waiting for the rest of what she was going to say.

"What were you going to ask me?" she asked, hesitantly. She wasn't sure if he was planning on asking her what she was hoping for or not.

Troy sighed. He wasn't too sure what to say now. "I was planning on asking you… I wanted to know if you would play on our team sometime for kickball," he said chickening out of asking the question that he knew now that she wanted to hear.

"Oh," was Sharpay's only response. "I don't really play sports much, so I don't think I'll play," she said quietly.

"Oh, well if you change your mind, come and find me," Troy said.

"Okay I will," she said, staring at the ground. "Bye, Troy," she said as he began to head off towards the kickball field.

He turned around and smiled at her, "See you around, Shar."

When she was sure no one could see her, Sharpay let a tear run down her cheek. When she realized she was crying, she quickly wiped away the tear.

"Suck it up, Sharpay, suck it up!" she whispered to herself. "You don't need him. He's just a stupid boy. He was just playing games with your mind for a minute. He was never going to ask you to be his girlfriend. He doesn't like you, so SUCK IT UP!" she said, now letting tears fall freely. "Well, Sharpay," she said when she was done crying, "what have we learned from this experience? I'll tell you what we've learned. Don't let Troy Bolton get to close. If he does, he might just hurt you again."

* * *

Troy sat there recalling those days back in elementary school. What would have happened if he had asked her out? Maybe they would've hated each others guts out. But just maybe they would've been one of those couples who never really brake up for good, and if they do brake up, it's just for a little while because being apart just doesn't work for them.

"Okay," Troy said, "maybe I did have a small crush on Sharpay way back then."

* * *

A/N: I know this took too long to give to you guys, but I am really sorry about the wait. Thanks for reading and let me know how you liked my little interpretation of them way back then! 


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, thank you to all who reviewed, (aka: xofalling2deep, Lynner- 15, x0xCrAZiiTUBBieFiCWRiTeRx0x, nikpik, Anti Cel, xxAnnaxx, DeGrAssSiMyAnTiDrUg, zashley 358, hsmfreak, and NyKiKsBuTtTt888999). You all have made me such a happy person. I'll be sure to send you all a virtual cookie.

Just so you all know, I do plan on having a sequel to this fanfic. I don't know how many chapters this fic will have, but I know that it's not anywhere near being done. I know that it's somewhat sad that I already have an idea for a sequel when I'm not even close to being done with my first fic, but hey, what can you do?

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it. However, Katrina is mine. I made her up, so she is all mine. If you would like to use the character, you must contact me and ask me for permission to use her. Otherwise, you must leave her alone.

Anyway, here is…

**Chapter Nine**

"Bolton, I've decided that if you want to sit and chat with me, it's going to be at the drama clubs table," Sharpay said, defiantly to Troy. She had managed to pull him away from his lunkhead basketball friends and actually got him to listen to what she had to say.

"What? I thought you said you were going to sit at our table," Troy said, confused as to why she now insisted he sit at her table.

"Yeah, I know what I said. Now let me tell you what I've decided. If you want to sit by me, you're going to sit with me at my table. If I asked to sit by you, I'd go to your table, but I didn't. You are coming to mine if you want to sit by me."

"A little bit moody, aren't we?" Troy said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up, Bolton!" Sharpay snapped. Troy laughed at the famous 'Ice Queen' look he was getting from Sharpay. "Look," Sharpay said, calming down quite a bit, "I just don't feel comfortable around your friends. I mean I know that they all hate my guts and hate that you and I are staring in a school musical together instead of you and Gabi. I'm not sitting with them, and that's that."

"Fine," Troy said agreeing to her conditions. "You know, not everyone hates you, right?" he said, looking straight in the eyes. She looked up at him.

"Name one person and it can't be anyone from the drama club."

"I don't hate you," he said, smiling at her with his cute boyish grin. Sharpay turned a bright shade of red, and for once couldn't say anything. "I'll be right back. I just have to go and tell Gabriella that I'm sitting at the drama club's table today and that I can't sit with her today.

"Okay," was all that Sharpay could say because she was still a little stunned that Troy still didn't hate her even though she was a complete bitch to him always.

Troy walked off to his table and Sharpay went to hers.

* * *

"Hey guys," Troy said when he returned to his table.

"Hey, Troy. Where's Shar? I thought you said she was going to be sitting by us," Gabi said immediately after he had come back.

"Well, as it turns out, I am now sitting at the drama geek table with her," Troy said to everyone.

"But Troy, why? Can't you just convince her to come here?" Gabi asked quietly.

"Gabriella," Troy said to her as he sat in his usual seat next to her, "It's only for one day. I promise I will sit here tomorrow."

Gabi smiled, "Okay, Troy. "I'll see you next period." He hugged her and made his way to the drama geek's table.

* * *

"You are singing this part _way _too fast, Ryan!" Sharpay heard Katrina say as she came back to her table.

"No, Trina, you're going too slow," Ryan fought back.

"No, I'm telling you, it's supposed to be slower."

"No, Trina, it's fast!"

"A lover's quarrel?" Sharpay teased as she listened to them fight.

"No!" Ryan and Katrina shouted.

"Is Troy sitting over here?" Katrina asked.

"Yep."

"Good," Katrina said. Sharpay laughed, as the two went back to fighting about the duet they had in the musical.

"Getting sick of each other yet?" Troy said as he approached the drama club's table.

"Oh, of course not," Katrina said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just ask Kelsi how fast it's supposed to be when she comes back?" Sharpay said, finding an immediate solution to there problems.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Katrina shouted.

"Okay, okay," Sharpay said quickly, "Come on, Troy. Let's leave this cute couple alone to sort out there differences. Katrina and Ryan both rolled there eyes and continued fighting as Sharpay and Troy took a seat at the other side of the table.

"So, I was thinking," Sharpay said as they sat down, "that maybe we could practice everyday after school that you don't have practice for basketball."

"Everyday?" Troy asked uneasily.

"Yes, Bolton, everyday. That's what I said isn't it?"

"Yes," Troy sighed. "But why does it have to be every single day?"

"Because, Bolton, we need to get used to singing with each other. After all, I've never sang with anyone except Ryan, and you've never sang with anyone but Gabriella."

"Okay," Troy said, admitting defeat. "Where and when do you want to practice?"

"My place at three," said Sharpay quickly.

"Why at your house?"

"Do you really want to argue with me?"

"No," Troy said in a hurry, hoping that he didn't already make her angry.

"That's what I thought," Sharpay said. "And don't be late Bolton, because I really just want to get everything sorted out." The two of them noticed that the cafeteria was clearing out.

"Well," Troy said slowly, "I guess I'll see you then." He stood up and walked away from the table.

"Yeah," Sharpay said quietly to herself, "I'll see you then."

"Come on Shar," Katrina said, pulling her up on her feet. "We are going to be so late for gym, and Mrs. Watson is going to kill us. Sharpay let Katrina drag her out into the busy hallway, with Ryan following close behind.

* * *

"Getting ready for your date?" Katrina asked, laughing at Sharpay.

"You know very well that it is not a date, Trina," Sharpay said, as she put on her lip gloss. "Troy is just coming over to practice." She paused and turned around to face Katrina, who was reading a magazine on her bed. "By the way, where's your boyfriend? I thought the two of you were going to be practicing until you got the song right."

"You mean Ryan," Katrina replied stupidly.

"Yes, I mean Ryan. Playing dumb doesn't work with me. You should know that by now Katrina," Sharpay said, putting her makeup away.

"Yeah, I thought we were too, but we sort of got into a fight over that stupid duet we have. He ended up locking me out of his room, so I decided rather than going home, I'd bug you until Troy came, and then I'd harass Ryan some more."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Katrina," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"So, Shar," Katrina said casually, "If you don't like the guy, why did you change outfits and put on new makeup and…"

"Trina!" Sharpay interrupted her. "I don't like Troy Bolton. Period. End of story. I just want to look good. Now is that such a crime?"

"Well, whatever, I don't care if you aren't telling me the entire truth. If you say you don't like him then I'll believe that."

"Thank you," Sharpay said quietly. Just then, the doorbell rang. Katrina smiled.

"Your gentleman caller awaits you," she said, as she quickly exited the room.

"Oh, shut it!" Sharpay said angrily.

(A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is pretty short compared to the other ones I've written, but I decided that instead of having one really, really, long chapter, I'd just make it into two normal sized chapters. Let me know what you think! Oh and by the way, the next chapter will involve alot of Troypay, so if you like Troypay you'll be happy. However, if you don't 1) you won't be all that thrilled 2) I don't know why you're reading it in the first place.)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, time to thank all of the awesome people who took the five seconds to review! Thanks to: Lynner-15, xofalling2deep, DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg, aznsrule.10, hotsodagirl, zashley 358, AtSundown 22, NYlovebaby, ethereal tear, Troypayfan4EVA, xx CaNdY CoUnTeR GiRlxx, actingalexis13, hayzxx, AngelEyes2332, Mrs. Zac Efron, and littlewhitelie91. Thank you for making me such a happy person.

Okay, I know this took me a **_LONG _**time to write, but hey, please don't be mad. Because this is a pretty long chapter (I think…) All I'm going to say about why it took me so long to write is something happened in my life that made me lose my passion for writing… but I've gotten over it, so here is chapter ten (finally)! Oh, and I changed my pen name (if you haven't noticed that already).

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or anything having to do with it. I know its shocking, but sadly it's true.

**Chapter Ten**

"Sharpay, can we please take a break!" Troy asked Sharpay. They hadn't stopped practicing since she had let him into her house four hours ago.

"No, Troy. This is our duet for God's sake. We need this to be absolutely perfect. It's our big moment together. It has to be believable. Therefore, we are not leaving this house until we can sing this song perfectly."

"What exactly are you going to do? Keep me prisoner in your house until this song is done perfectly in your eyes?" Troy replied sarcastically.

"Oh, hilarious Bolton…" Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't we just take a short break?" Troy complained.

"No."

"But the musical is two months away!" Troy whined.

"I don't care! This song is going to be perfect _today _whether you like it or not."

"Please!"

"NO!"

"What if I promised you that if we take a break, I'll come back here and sing this song until you're content with the way it sounds?" Troy asked her, attempting to compromise with her for once.

Sharpay considered his offer. "How long would it last?"

"Two hours," Troy said hopefully.

"Nope, make it one."

"Fine," Troy sighed, agreeing with Sharpay just to get any sort of a break. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and began to walk out the door, but not before he asked her, "Do you want to come too?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do…" She sighed and followed Troy out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you are making me watch this," Ryan said to Katrina as she pulled the DVD of her choice out of the drawer that the movies were contained in.

"Oh, Ryan, I know that you secretly love chick flicks," Katrina said while inserting the disk into the DVD player.

"I do not…"

"Oh, who are you kidding; you absolutely _love _them." Katrina giggled as Ryan scowled at her. "Besides, I won the coin toss so I am entitled to watch the movie of my choice."

"That's not fair! You always win the coin tosses!"

"Yes, but that is because I cheat."

"How do you cheat at a coin toss?"

"Well, you could use a double-headed coin…" Katrina pondered. Ryan frowned at her. "Not that I'd ever do that!" she said quickly.

"Tell me your secret," Ryan begged. When Katrina refused, Ryan began to pout like a three-year old.

"Ryan, I don't cheat. How the hell is it possible for me to cheat in a coin toss? I was _joking_"

"Oh," Ryan said and sat down on his couch. "You lied to me," he said in mock self-pity. Katrina just grinned.

"Okay, Ryan, since you apparently _never _get to choose the movie, go ahead and pick one." Ryan got a huge grin on his face and began looking through the collection of different movies. Ryan heard Katrina mumble something about him being 'so easily amused' as he thought about what he wanted to watch.

"Ah, good to see that the children are getting along again," Sharpay said as she walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Yeah, well we managed to settle our differences," Katrina said, laughing at the serious look on Ryan's face as she began to narrow down the movie choices.

"Good to know," Troy said heading out the door.

"We're you going?" Katrina asked.

"For a walk, I guess," Sharpay said, not to sure exactly where the two of them were going.

"Oh, okay." Katrina said before realizing that both Troy and Sharpay were gone. "Have fun…" she said to no one in particular.

"I've decided!" Ryan declared. "We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Good choice… I never knew you were capable of making a good choice."

"Oh shut up!" Ryan said, playfully shoving Katrina.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going again?" Sharpay asked Troy as she followed him down the sidewalk.

"Have some patience, Shar. I've told you at least five times now that you'll see when we get there."

"I hate surprises…" Sharpay mumbled, pouting at the fact that Troy was too stubborn to tell her where they were going.

"So I've noticed." Sharpay scowled at Troy. "I was kidding, Sharpay," he said, grinning at her. Although Sharpay attempted not to smile, she failed miserably and couldn't help but smile back at him. "See, look at that, you can smile."

"You're not very funny, Troy Bolton," Sharpay said, unsuccessfully attempting to hold back another grin. "Are we almost there yet?" Troy frowned.

"Always trying to change the subject now, aren't we?"

"Oh, be quiet," Sharpay said playfully, and swatted at his arm.

"Actually, if you were paying more attention, you would realize that we were here." Sharpay took a minute to view her surrounding.

"Troy," Sharpay said as she glanced in Troy's direction, "are you telling me that the big surprise as to where we were going was our elementary school."

"No, we're going to the playground!" Troy said grinning.

"And to think people call you immature…" Sharpay said sarcastically. To her surprise, Troy laughed at Sharpay's comment. The bigger surprises for Sharpay Evens, though, was when he grabbed her hand and lead her down to the school that brought back so many memories.

"It seems like forever ago that we were here everyday hanging out during recess…" Troy pondered as he took in his surroundings. The school was the exact same as it had been years ago when the two of them had attended it. "I can honestly say that fourth grade was the best year of my life."

"And why is that?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, things were just so simple back then. You barely had any problems back then, you know."

"Well," Sharpay interrupted, "I can see what you're talking about. I only think I had one major problem that year…"

"What was it?"

"You," Sharpay replied in all honesty. She laughed nervously as she continued. "I had such a crush on you in elementary school. It was kind of sad. Okay, well actually, it was pretty pathetic. And I thought you felt the same way, so I was so mad when you didn't ask me to be your girlfriend. I know what you're thinking, we were ten years old and that must mean that I couldn't _really _like you, but I did." She finally looked up at Troy to see his reaction to what she had been saying. He just stood in front of her with a blank expression on his face.

"Is that why you hate me so much?" Troy asked with a concerned filled voice.

"I don't hate you. Really, I don't hate you at all." Sharpay said trying to reassure him. "Please, I know it's hard to believe, but I swear that I don't hate you."

"Do you think… if I had done something back then about it… we wouldn't always be fighting about every little thing? Would it have changed anything?"

"I honestly don't know," Sharpay said sadly.

Before Sharpay could even begin to process what was happening, Troy lifted her head so she had no choice but to look at him, and he kissed her. It was quick; so quick, in fact, that it made her question whether it had actually happened or not, but it was still meaningful. Sharpay stood there stunned, unable to process her own thoughts, let alone speak.

"Was that okay?" Troy asked quietly, not knowing why he had just kissed her.

"Yeah," Sharpay said hesitantly, still attempting to figure out what exactly had just happened. "Maybe we shouldn't practice anymore tonight. We can start back up again tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea," Troy said, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away leaving a confused Sharpay alone with her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think!! I hope it was worth the long wait. 


End file.
